Naruto  Verbotene Liebe
by MeduiElen
Summary: Eine der Shinobiregelen besagt: Verliebe dich niemals. Eine andere besagt: Shinobis dürfen keine Gefühle haben.   Ein Shinobi und eine Kunoichi Brechen diese Regeln und Verlieben sich ineinander.  Doch ist es nicht einfach sie sind immerhin Feinde.


_Lange ist es her seit wir uns begegnet sind, und doch erinnere ich mich noch an den Tag unseres ersten Treffens. Es war damals eine sehr dunkle Nacht und ich war alleine Unterwegs, ich sollte eigentlich eine Schriftrolle von Amegakure nach Kirigakure bringen. Leider bin ich damals auf dem halben weg angegriffen worden. Ich habe versucht meine Feinde ab zu schütteln, doch es gelang mir einfach nicht. So floh ich immer weiter weg von Amegakure und Kirigakure. Nach endlosen Stunden der flucht hatten meine Feinde mich eingeholt, und zum Kampf gestellt. Ich war zu erschöpft um noch irgendetwas zu tun. So schafften sie es nicht nur mir die Schriftrolle ab zu nehmen, nein, einer dieser Kerle... er... riss mir meine Kleidung vom Körper und wollte mich auch noch Vergewaltigen. Doch zu meinem Glück kamst du._

Es war Dunkel im Konoha Wald und eine Junge Frau floh vor Etlichen Angreifern, sie schwächelte und ging zu Boden, dort liegend nahmen sie ihr irgendetwas ab. Doch das war nicht genug, der Blonde Junge der im Baum saß und alles Beobachtete wurde sauer als die anderen gingen und der zurück gelassene der Frau alle Kleider vom Leib riss. Für ihn war es schon schlimm genug das sie anscheinend schwer verletzt war. Nun wollte dieser Bastard auch noch ihre Seele brechen? Das konnte er nicht zu lassen, es war dem Blonden egal das er von dort oben jedes Detail ihres Unbekleideten Körpers sehen konnte. Er sprang runter und trat den Angreifer gerade Rechtzeitig von der Jungen Frau weg. Doch sie war Bewusstlos, hatte nicht mehr bemerkt wie er im Rechten Moment ihren Peiniger weg schleuderte.

Der Blonde blickte den Fremden Shinobi Hasserfüllt an. „Was willst du den kleiner?" fragte der Feindliche Shinobi der das Symbol von Kumogakure trug. „Verschwinde Kumo-nin, du befindest dich hier im Wald Konohas und solltest du nicht verschwinden sehen wir es als Kriegerischen Akt gegen unser Dorf!" zischte der Blonde Kalt. Der Kumo-nin schnaubte nur und wollte Angreifen als der Konoha Shinobi plötzlich ein drei Zackiges Kunai zog und es nach ihm warf, doch der Kumo-nin wich aus. Doch das störte den Konoha-nin nicht, er verschwand plötzlich und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ging der Kumo-nin tot zu Boden. Dieses Jutsu meines Vaters ist wirklich sehr gut. dachte der blonde noch ehe er sich der Frau zu wandte. Er wurde leicht rot als er ihren Körper sah, schnell hatte er ihren Unbekleideten Körper mit seinem Umhang verhüllt und sie im Braut Style hoch gehoben. Schnell sprang er mit ihr von Baum zu Baum und kam seinem ziel, seiner Wohnung, immer näher.

_Ich habe damals nichts von dem Kampf mit bekommen da ich kurz nach dem man mir die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hatte Ohnmächtig wurde. Daher wusste ich damals nicht das ich von dir Gerettet wurde. Doch ich erinnere mich noch genau, es roch nach Frischen Essen als meine Sinne langsam zu mir kamen. Auch fühlte ich das ich in einem Bett lag, doch Kleidung hatte ich noch immer nicht an, das spürte ich genau. Aber ich fühlte mich auch nicht Geschändet. Ich weiß nicht, aber ich fühlte mich damals so... so seltsam, ich wusste erst später was dieses Gefühl bedeutet._

Es war bereits Dunkel als die Junge Frau ihre Augen aufschlug. Sie erschrak als sie merkte das sie nicht mehr im Wald war sondern an eine Graue Zimmerdecke blickte. Schnell saß sie Senkrecht im Bett und blickte sich um. Der Spiegel der ihr gegenüber am Schrank war verriet ihr das sie noch immer Nackt zu sein schien, immerhin war ihre Brust entblößt. Schnell hatte sie sich die Bettdecke um ihren Busen gehalten da sie bereits jemanden hörte. Sie versuchte Krampfhaft ein Versteck zu finden doch sie sah keines. Sie wollte gerade auf stehen als sich die Tür bereits öffnete. Ein Blonder Junger Mann trat ein mit Ozean Blauen Augen, und diese Augen lagen auf der Frau. „Du bist also wach." stellte er fest und sie nickte schwach. „Keine angst, ich habe dir nichts getan. Ich habe lediglich den Mann Getötet der dich, Schänden wollte. Wenn du willst kannst du erst einmal etwas von mir Anziehen da ich deine Kleidung nicht mehr Retten konnte. Außerdem ist Essen gleich Fertig." sagte er und drehte sich wieder um.

„Und noch etwas, versuche bitte nicht zu fliehen. Ich beherberge dich Illegal in meiner Wohnung, Miss Akatsuki." sagte er noch bevor er verschwand. Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich als sie das Hörte und sie blickte Geschockt zu der Tür.

_Du warst damals schon so nett, und das obwohl du wusstest das ich ein Akatsuki bin. Ich verstand damals nicht was dies sollte. Auch nicht warum du gegen das Gesetzt Verstößt und mich Beherbergt hast. Es war einfach nur seltsam. Doch... damals war es mir auch noch nicht klar, dir wohl selber nicht. Du hast mich damals nur Gepflegt und nach einer weile wieder gehen lassen. Doch bevor ich gehen sollte wurde mir klar was dieses Gefühl bedeutete, doch ausleben durfte ich es leider nicht..._

Drei Monate verbrachte sie in seiner Wohnung und seinen Namen kannte sie noch immer nicht. Heute war der Tag den er ihr Genannt hatte, der Tag an dem der Kyuubi Besiegt wurde, sie sollte an diesem Tag aus Konoha fliehen. Er würde ihr nicht nach Laufen, Kleidung und Proviant hatte er ihr auch Besorgt. Es hatte zwar etwas Gedauert aber er hatte ihr alles gebracht. So stand die Frau auf dem Balkon seiner Wohnung und blickte in den Himmel. Wie gern ich hier bleiben würde... dachte sie noch bevor sie sprang. Aber meine Gefühle zu dir... ich darf sie nicht siegen lassen. Es würde... mich schwach machen. dachte sie noch bevor sie, Beobachtet von ihm, am Horizont verschwand. Wir werden uns wieder sehen... meine Liebste Feindin... dachte der Blonde und Verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Keiner der Beiden Wusste das sie sich schneller wieder sehen würden als erwartet.

_Ich bin damals sehr Schnell zur Organisation zurück gekehrt und habe Pain erklärt was geschehen ist, das du mich Gepflegt hast habe ich aus gelassen. Ich wollte nicht für schwach gehalten werden und so erzählte ich eine Glaubwürdige Lüge. Zu meinem Glück glaubte Pain mir, und es verging einige zeit. Zwei Monate nach dem ich Konoha verlassen hatte war ich erneut dort. Ich sollte die Verteidigung des Dorfes Auskundschaften. Doch... ich kam nicht dazu..._

Erneut sprang sie über die Schatten der Dächer in Konoha. Sie hatte diesen Weg die letzten zwei Tage oft getätigt, er führte sie immer wieder zu der Wohnung des Blonden Jungen Mannes der ihr das Herz gestohlen hatte. Doch dieses mal sollte es anders sein, gerade als sie auf dem Baum vor seinem Fenster saß wurde sie plötzlich von Hinten Gepackt und ihr wurde eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren doch es ging nicht. Sie merkte nur noch wie sie Bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug befand sie sich im Wald von Konoha, rasch hatte sie sich auf gerichtet und sich um geschaut, doch sie sah nichts außer einem wundervollen Blumenmeer. Die Lichtung auf der sie sich befand war mit allen Blumen der Verschiedensten Farben geschmückt. „Was machst du hier verdammt. Wenn die ANBU dich gesehen hätte wärst du tot!" kam plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Schnell hatte sie sich mit Gezücktem Kunai umgedreht und ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie in Blaue Ozeane blickten. Doch eine Antwort kam von ihr nicht, stattdessen ließ sie ihr Kunai wieder verschwinden und hatte den blick abgewandt. „VERDAMMT, Antworte Gefälligst!" rief er nun und sie schrak auf. Ihre Augen sahen betrübt zu ihm. „Ich... ich sollte die Verteidigung ausspähen... aber... du gehst mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf..." flüsterte sie und der Blonde blickte in den Himmel. „Glaubst du mir geht es anders? Glaubst du etwa ich hätte nicht bemerkt wie du jeden Abend vor meinem Fenster sitzt und mich Beobachtest..." sagte er leise und ihr blick huschte zu ihm. „Was?" fragte sie verwirrt. Sie verstand seine Worte einfach nicht.

„Grundregel eines Shinobi... verliebe dich niemals, schon gar nicht in den Feind... Ich habe diese Regeln gebrochen..." flüsterte der Blonde vor sich hin. Langsam schritt er auf sie zu, ihr Herz raste wie wild als er immer näher kam, seinen Satz hatte sie nicht gehört. Nach einigen Sekunden kam er bei ihr an, doch ging er an ihr vorbei, blieb kurz neben ihr stehen. „Verschwinde hier solange du noch kannst..." hauchte er bevor er weiter ging. Aber sie wollte nicht, sie griff sein Handgelenk und zwang ihn dazu sie anzusehen. Er war verwirrt als er ihr in die Augen blickte und da geschah das was nicht passieren durfte. Sie presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen und sie versanken in einen Innigen Kuss. Sie standen Minuten im Blumenmeer bis sich beide fallen ließen und in den Blumen versanken. Der Kuss wurde immer Zärtlicher, endete in einem Verlangendem Zungenkuss. Keiner der beiden löste ihn oder hörte auch nur auf, nein, sie gingen weiter. Langsam entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleidung. Lagen irgendwann Entkleidet auf dem Blumenmeer. Es wurde immer Intensiver zwischen ihnen, und so vereinten sich ihre Körper, ihre Seelen und ihre Geister zu einem.

_Ich genoss jede Sekunde die wir an diesem Warmen Abend hatten. Jede Minute die sich unsere Verschwitzen Körper an einander rieben löste eine neue Welle der Lust in mir aus. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr stoppen, nicht einmal als du kurz davor standest, ich spürte die Wärme in mir als du Kamst und es erfreute mich weil ich nur Sekunden vorher zum Höhepunkt gekommen war. Uns war damals vollkommen egal das unsere Liebe nicht sein durfte, mir war es zumindest egal. Noch lange lagen wir Arm in Arm da und genossen die nähe des anderen, nur wir zwei in diesem Blumenmeer und die Vögel sangen Ausschließlich für uns. Erst als die Sonne lange verschwunden war und der Mond hell am Himmel stand haben wir uns Angezogen und sind aufgebrochen. Doch nicht in getrennte Richtungen, wir sind Heimlich zu deiner Wohnung. Ich hatte nur noch 2 Tage um alle Informationen zu sammeln, doch dazu kam ich nicht mehr. _

_Wir haben jede Minute zusammen verbracht und sie genossen. Erst am Tag meiner Abreise wurde mir bewusst das ich erneut einen Auftrag meines Leaders nicht durchgeführt hatte. Doch zu meiner Überraschung gabst du mir plötzlich eine Schriftrolle. Ich blickte dich damals sehr verwirrt an als du mir dann erklärtest das dort drin die Verteidigungspläne Konohas sind verstand ich dich einfach nicht. Du wurdest an diesem Tag zum Verräter deines Dorfes nur um mich zu schützen. Ich wusste ja damals nicht das du mir zwar die Pläne gabst aber bereits die Verteidigung in der Um Strukturierung war. So brach ich erneut auf, aber nicht ohne dir einen letzten Kuss zu geben. Doch so seltsam es klingt, unsere Namen wusste der andere immer noch nicht. Tage später kam ich bei Pain an und gab ihm die Pläne, er nahm sie an sich und rief eine Versammlung ein. Ich war verwundert das es nur so Wenige waren, doch da erfuhr ich das Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Daidara, Zetsu und Itachi getötet wurden. Nur noch Pain, seine fünf anderen Körper, Tobi und ich waren über. Doch was ich an diesem Tag hörte gefiel mir nicht, aber anmerken ließ ich mir dies nicht._

Die Versammlung war in vollem Gange und vor wenigen Sekunden hatte Tobi offenbart das er Uchiha Madara sei. Pain erklärte darauf hin den Plan, und das nur noch der Bijuu mit neun Schweifen fehlen würde um seinen Plan zu Komplettieren. Die Frau schluckte hart als sie das hörte, doch mehr angst bekam sie als Pain sagte der Jinchuuriki wäre in Konoha und das sie morgen bereits Aufbrechen würden um Anzugreifen. Die Angst der Frau galt aber in diesem falle nicht für sich selbst, sie hatte angst ihren Liebsten zu verlieren. Langsam erhob sie sich als die Versammlung vorbei war und ging in ihr Zimmer. Wie oft des Nachts kam Pain zu ihr, er wollte das was er immer wollte. Doch dieses mal weigerte sie sich, Pain konnte es erst nicht glauben doch verschwand er schnaubend. Sie hatte es ihm so oft erlaubt mit ihr zu Schlafen weil sie dachte ihn zu Lieben, ihn zu kennen das er eine Liebevolle Seite hätte. Doch sie irrte sich, er war selbst wenn er mit ihr Schlief Brutal und Dominant. Ganz anders als ihre neue Liebe, der Junge Mann für den sie alles tun würde.

Er wollte nicht die Kontrolle haben, er ließ auch sie gewähren. Er gab ihr genauso viel wie er sich von ihr nahm. Doch am meisten Genoss sie seine Zärtlichen Berührungen, ihr Blonder Sonnenschein war einfach so anders. Er war das Gegenteil von Pain, und das erste mal seit sie ihn kannte wünschte sie sich seinen Namen zu kennen. Nach einiger zeit klopfte es an ihrer Zimmertür. Nach einem „Herein" ihrerseits trat Madara ein. „Mach dich fertig, wir brechen heute Nacht noch auf." sprach Madara kalt und sie nickte. Die Frau erhob sich und steckte sich ihre Typische Origami Rose in ihr Blaues Haar. Langsam Schritt sie Richtung Ausgang. Pain hatte seine Pläne noch geändert, er wollte so schnell es geht den Kyuubi haben. Die Blau Haarige schritt zusammen mit Pain und Madara durch das Dorftor von Amegakure, alle drei sprangen hoch und sprinteten Richtung Konohagakure.

_Ich hatte damals ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Je näher wir Konoha kamen um so schlechter wurde mir. Ich wusste damals nicht woran das lag. Anfangs dachte ich noch es wäre die angst dich nun doch als Feind zu haben, oder sehen zu müssen wie du Stirbst. Ich wusste ja nicht wer du warst, und so sagte mir auch der Name nichts den Pain erwähnte. Doch schon während der Reise, drifteten meine Gedanken immer weiter zu dir ab, ich bemerkte so nicht das wir inzwischen wieder am Boden gingen und Langsam auf Konoha zu kamen. Erst als ich die Rufe der Konoha Wächter hörte, die uns erkannt hatten, wurde mir klar das es begonnen hatten. Schnell hatte Pain seine anderen Körper und so blieben wir zu acht vor dem Tor Konohas stehen. Und warteten auf die Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade._

Seit Minuten standen sie dort und warteten als sich endlich Tsunade am Tor blicken ließ, zusammen mit Jiraiya und einigen Jo-nin. „Gebt uns den Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi und euer Dorf wird Verschont!" rief Pain und Tsunade blickte ihn nur wütend an. „Ich werde dir Naruto niemals Überlassen!" rief sie zurück und Pain grinste überheblich. „Dann werdet ihr alle..." Pain verstummte als ein Blonder Junge zum Tor kam.

_Ich konnte in diesem Moment nicht glauben was ich sah. Du standest am Tor, ohne angst oder der gleichen in den Augen. Und zu meiner Überraschung blicktest du nicht Pain an, dein blick war stur auf mich Gerichtet.[/i]_

_Der Blonde blickte der blau Haarigen genau in die Augen als er begann zu sprechen. „Ihr seit wegen mir hier also lasst Konoha da raus." sprach er und die Augen der blau Haarigen weiteten sich, ausgerechnet ihr Liebster sollte Kyuubi in sich tragen, das durfte nicht sein. Doch Pain bestätigte ihre angst. „Du kommst also freiwillig mit Kyuubi Junge?" fragte der Akatsuki Leader nun. Doch Naruto grinste breit. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich sagte nur das ich gegen euch Antrete." sprach er und die blau haarige konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Was sollte sie nun tun? Ihrem Liebsten Bei stehen oder Pain weiter zur Seite stehen und ihren Liebsten dafür töten?_

_Ich musste mich in diesem Moment entscheiden, doch was sollte ich tun. Verrate ich Pain und Madara Laufe ich Gefahr zu sterben. Doch bleibe ich auf ihrer Seite würde ich dich Verraten und auf eine andere Art und weise Sterben, ich würde Seelisch Sterben. Ich wusste nicht wo her diese Gedanken kamen, aber ein Leben ohne dich konnte ich mir nicht mehr Vorstellen. In mir tauchte ein Wunsch auf den ich vorher noch nie hatte. Der Wunsch nach einer eigenen Familie, mit dir. Und so entschied ich mich und wählte meine Seite._

Die blau Haarige schloss kurz die Augen und blickte Entschlossen zu Naruto, dieser lächelte nur leicht. Pain wollte gerade noch etwas sagen als die Frau mit den blauen Haaren sich in Papierblätter auflöste und sich direkt vor Naruto wieder zusammen setzte. Alle blickten Geschockt zu der Frau und wollten schon Angreifen, wobei Pain und Madara noch lächelten. Doch die Frau lächelte den Blonden an. Alle Konoha-nin waren verwirrt als sie noch mal in seine Augen blickte. „Konan." sagte sie und er lächelte nur. „Naruto." kam es von ihm und damit stellte sich Konan neben den Blonden und warf ihren Akatsuki Mantel achtlos weg. „WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN KONAN?" schrie Pain plötzlich und alle blicke lagen auf ihr. „Das ich mich Entschieden habe zu wem ich Gehöre." sagte sie und Pain schnaubte vor Wut.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN! DU GEHÖRST MIR!" schrie er und Konan blickte Pain Traurig und Hasserfüllt zu gleich an. „Ich habe dir nie gehört Nagato, ich war nur zu blind um zu sehen das, dass was ich für dich Empfunden habe keine Liebe sondern Mitleid war. Ich bin kein Gegenstand den du so einfach Besitzen kannst. Mein Herz... MEIN HERZ GEHÖRT NARUTO!" schrie sie den letzten teil des Satzes der alle verwirrt blicken ließ. Naruto aber grinste nur. „Dann stirb mit deinem Dreckigen Monster!" fauchte Madara und der Kampf begann.

_Ich hatte mich für dich Entschieden, wenn ich sterben würde, dann an deiner Seite. Doch schon im Kampf wurde mir schmerzlich Bewusst das unsere Liebe zu stark war. Ich sah nicht wie Madara mit seinem Amaterasu auf mich zielte und erst als ich deinen Schmerzenden Schrei hörte war es mir klar. Zu meinem Glück hatte Madara direkt die Flammen gelöscht, immerhin brauchten sie dich Lebend. Doch du lagst am Boden, mit schwersten Verbrennungen und deine Atmung war so flach das man dich für tot halten konnte. Dennoch, deine Augen blickten direkt in die meinen. Schnell kniete ich neben dir, Ignorierte alles um mich Herum. Baute einfach mit meinem Kekkei Genkai eine Wand aus Diamant Hartem Papier um uns auf. Ich wollte nicht das du Stirbst und flüsterte dir immer wieder zu das du durch halten solltest._

_Aber was sollte ich machen, ich wusste nur das wenn du Sterben würdest auch ich mir das Leben nehmen würde. Und in diesem Moment sagtest du die Worte die ich mir mein Leben lang Wünschte zu Hören. Die drei Goldenen Worte die alles verändern oder alles Kaputt machen konnten. Dein gehauchtes „Ich Liebe Dich, Konan." hallte immer wieder in meinen Gedanken nach, und ich antwortete dir ehrlich nur flüsternd bevor ich dich erneut Küsste mit „Ich dich auch, Naruto." Ich hatte angst dich zu verlieren, auch während des Kusses, ich wusste ja nicht das dieser Kuss etwas anderes Bewirkte._

Konan hatte den Kuss gerade gelöst als Naruto plötzlich die Augen auf riss und sie mit Blutroten Augen anblickte. Konan wich aber nicht einen Millimeter zurück. „Du Liebst in vom Ganzen Herzen, sonst wärst du zurück Gewichen. Ich möchte euch beiden eine Zukunft ermöglichen, Naruto hat bereits lange genug durch mich gelitten." sprach Naruto mit einer Tiefen und Dunklen Stimme. „Naruto? Bist du das?" fragte Konan vorsichtig. „Nein, ich bin Kyuubi. Aber dein Kuss hat bewiesen das es doch noch etwas von dem in der Welt gibt was ich als Verloren Betrachtete. Die Wahre Liebe, ihr wurdet vom Schicksal auserwählt zusammen zu sein. Ich wünsche euch alles gute." sprach der Kyuubi noch bevor er sich er hob. Konan löste ihr Jutsu auf und alle blickten verwirrt zu Naruto der auf den Echten Pain zu stürmte. Leider bemerkten es Pain und seine Körper zu spät, Kyuubi rammte Pain seine Klaue durch den Körper und flößte ihm direkt Youkai ein. Der echte Pain ging Tot zu Boden und mit ihm seine Marionetten.

Schnell hatte Kyuubi auch Madara erreicht und blickte ihn Zornig an. „Du hast damals meine Sinne Vernebelt und mich als Puppe Benutzt. Du und dein Verfluchtes Sharingan. Ich werde dafür sorgen das du niemals wieder jemanden Schaden zufügst Uchiha. Und auch werde ich dafür sorgen das mein Junger Freund endlich ein Normales Leben hat!" schrie Kyuubi Madara an der Panische angst bekam als der Kyuubi ihm ebenfalls seine Kralle in den Magen rammte. Doch das Youkai kam nicht. „Ich werde Naruto ein letztes Geschenk von mir da lassen. Ich überlasse ihm eine Regeneration die Doppelt so gut ist wie jetzt schon, und das soll sein Kekkei Genkai werden." sagte der Fuchs und alle blickten ihn Überrascht an.

Niemand verstand was der Fuchs sagte, aber als seine Stimme verstummt war sackte Naruto Leblos zusammen. Konan war sofort bei ihm und hielt ihn fest in ihren Armen, sie dachte ihn nun doch noch verloren zu haben. Doch etwas war anders, seine Streifen auf den Wangen, sie waren einfach weg.

_Ich hatte eine Heiden angst um dich, doch als Tsunade sagte du seist o.k. und du nur Sekunden später die Augen auf machtest weinte ich vor Freude und Glück. Erst als dein blick meine Augen traf lächelte ich dich an. Niemand wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt das der Kyuubi sich Geopfert hatte. Er hatte sein Chakra und seine Seele aus dir Entfernt und Madara so direkt mit sich Gerissen. Doch uns war dies egal. Erneut, wie schon in meinem Schutz Jutsu, küssten wir uns, doch dieses mal ohne die angst das einer Sterben würde. Doch nach dieser Schlacht mussten wir erst einmal Rede und Antwort stehen. Die Hokage hatte uns eine menge gefragt, wie wir uns kennen lernten und wie es zu unserer Beziehung kam. Wir erklärten ihr alles was sie wissen durfte. Die Hokage sagte mir sogar das ich keine Nuke-nin war, da ich niemals Ge-nin wurde. So gab sie mir nach einem Trainingskampf gegen dich den Selben Rang wie du ihn hattest, wir waren beide Jo-nin. _

_Tsunade verbat mir aber vor erst auf Missionen zu gehen da ich ja Ursprünglich aus Akatsuki war. Sie sagte das du als mein Bewacher dienen solltest und das freute mich ziemlich. SO konnten wir wirklich 24 Stunden am Tag zusammen sein. Tsunade hatte sogar nach den ganzen Geschehnissen offenbart das du der Sohn des vierten Hokage seist und von dem Tag an Namikaze heißen würdest, doch lehntest du ab und meintest das das Namikaze Erbe auf Uzumaki umgeschrieben werden sollte, mir war der Name egal. Doch als meine frisst von drei Monaten Missionssperre endlich vorbei war kam die nächste Überraschung. In der zeit wo ich in Konoha war hatte eine unserer Gemeinsamen Nächte folgen, ich war im zweiten Monat Schwanger. Wir haben uns beide sehr gefreut._

_Acht Jahre sind seit Damals vergangen und wir Leben hier in unserem Kleinen Haus. Gerade gehst du deinem Job als Jo-nin Sensei nach und Trainierst ein Ge-nin Team. Während ich daheim sitze, mit unserem dritten Kind im Arm, und in Erinnerungen Schwelge. Es waren Turbulente Zeiten früher und nun wartet eine Strahlende Zukunft auf uns. Immerhin wirst du in etwa zwei Jahren Hokage sein da Tsunade es dir ja bereits gesagt hatte. Akatsuki Existiert nicht mehr und Kyuubi war weg. Zu unserer Überraschung trugen alle unsere Kinder mein und dein Kekkei Genkai. Mein blick glitt zu unserer Haustür da sie gerade Geöffnet wurde. Ich schmunzle als du herein kommst und komme direkt zu dir um das zu erhalten was ich seit Acht Jahren bekomme wenn du nach Hause kommst, einen einfachen Kuss der Stumm unsere Liebe bezeugt._

_Wir wissen nicht was uns die Zukunft noch bringen wird, aber wir wissen das die Gegenwart sehr schön ist. Niemand wird uns auseinander bringen können, denn wie Kyuubi mir damals sagte, uns hat das Schicksal zusammen gebracht. Ich weiß heute nur eines, Während meiner damaligen Mission habe ich meine Große Liebe gefunden. Und ich Liebe dich noch heute wie am ersten Tag. „Komm Schatz, Tsunade wartet auf uns." sagtest du noch bevor wir zur Hokage gehen um unser Glück perfekt zu machen, heute würde ich deine Frau werden, früher ging es ja leider nicht. Doch, in wenigen Stunden bin ich Uzumaki Konan und deine Ehefrau, unser Glück kann nicht mehr besser werden._

So der One Shot ist mir mal so neben bei eingefallen ich hoffe er gefällt euch.


End file.
